New Breed
by Doom Warrior
Summary: A new breed of vampires are attacking Domino city and its citizens.It is up to one human, actually one half human to stop these vermin.Will he succeed or will a mad man and his three loyal followers reign supreme over all mankind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The streets of Domino were jammed packed as everyday people walked down the sidewalk trying to get to where ever they were suppose to get to.In the middle of all these folks stood a tall man wearing a black shirt, pants, and leather trench coat.He had brown hair which made him stand out from everyone else.As he neared a building he cut inside going through the spinning doors.He walked across the lobby, his feet making a loud noise as he walked on the marble floor.As he neared the front desk a lady appered behind the desk with a cheerful smile on."Goodmorning Mr.Kabia"she said.The man just turned and stared at her with cold lifeless eyes.She gulped down some sulavia and then turned away to get back to work.Kabia turned around and headed for the elevator across the room.As he walked people stepped out of his way, always never making eye contact.He reached the elevator and pushed the up button.He waited as the elevator finally reached his location.The doors revealed several people standing on it.They quickly evacuated the elevator as he stepped on.He pushed the button for floor 76 and waited as the doors closed and the elevator began moving.Once the elevator hit the floor the doors opened and Kabia stepped off walking down the hall towards a set of double doors.He opend them and walked into a rather large office with a desk, several pieces of furniture, and a skyline view.As Kabia neared his desk the chair spun around to reveal a man with long sea green hair sitting in it.

"Goodmorning Mr.Kabia"he said."Who are you and how did you get into my office"Kabia asked."Oh I have my ways I can assure you"."Just answer my fucking question"."Always so impatient, very well my name is Dartz, and I will be the murder of all mankind".With that said Dartz got out of the chair and walked past Kabia to the doors."What dose that mean".Before leaving Dartz replied."You will find out soon enough".The door slammed shut and Kabia began to snicker."Nutcase".Kabia walked over to his desk and flipped his breifcase on to it.He then opened it and grabbed some papers out from it.He walked around the desk and took a seat in his chair.Sitting there he began to feel a cold lingering feeling.It most have been left from that weird man who was in there earlier.'What was that guy's true intentions for meeting me'Kabia thought.He just shrugged the thought off and began to work.

Outside of Kabia's office Dartz stood on a near by building looking at the young man.Suddenly three men appeared behind him wearing all black."Master Dartz do you want us to take out that half breed"said one of the men in a muscular voice."No my children we will wait to nightfall to start cleansing the scum from this world"Dartz said."Yes master"all three said.With that they all four disappeared into thin air.

Kabia looked at his clock after filling out some papers.It read 11:45 in bright red."Looks like it's time to head home".He began placing articles in his briefcase as he felt something staring at him.He looked out his window, but couldn't see for the darkness.Then something caught his eyes, it looked as if someone or something was jumping from rooftop to rooftop.Kabia just shook his head."It was nothing just my imagination".He closed his breifcase and walked to the door, grabbing his trenchcoat before leaving.Soon he was in the empty lobby walking to the two front glass doors.As he neared them the doorman opend the doors for him.Outside Roland stood waiting with Kabia's limo door opened."Hello Mr.Kabia"Roland said."Roland I think I will walk home today, I need to stop by somewhere for another appointment"."Yes sir, I will take the car home".Roland bowed before getting in the car and leaving.Kabia turned and began heading down the sidewalk.The night was quite,cold, and breezy.His trenchcoat's tail danced as the wind blew against him.Soon he began to get the feeling his was being followed.He could hear the sounds of footsteppeds behind him.Everytime he stopped it stopped.He stopped suddenly and turned around to see nothing."What is going on".He turned back around and headed around a corner towards some lights.When he did something peeped out from an alleyway.It had pitch white skin, a bald head with the execption of a few hairs, and its eyes glowed green.It gave off a hiss before leaving.

Kabia soon neared a little shop with neon lights oluminating the sign.He walked in casually as the door made a chimme noise go off."Goodevening how may I help you"said a little old man coming from the backroom.He looked up to see Kabia looming over him."Holy shit Seto Kabia"he yelled."Is Yugi here"Kabia asked."Yes in the back".Without saying anything else Kabia rounded the counter and waked to the back.He soon began to her voices.He entered a doorway into a living room with a couch, t.v, and the dorks.Everyone looked up at him as he entered."Oh great geek feast"."What you want rich boy"asked Joey."Spare me your foolishness Wheeler, Iam here to speak to Yugi"."Me why me"aske Yugi.Kabia sat down on the couch as he looked over at Yugi."I wanted to know if you have ever heard of a man named Dartz"he asked.Yugi began to think and then suddenly a lightbulb went off.He quickly jumped from the spot he was sitting at and ran to the closet opening a box.Kabia sat quitely with all eyes on him.He looked around the room to see the whole gang was there.Closest to him was dice boy Duke, next to him was pencil hair Tristan, across from him was the mutt Joey, and next to him was friendship girl Tea."Ah ha found it"said Yugi.They all looked at him to see he was holding a newspaper clipping."My grandpa collects all newspaper articles dealing with artifacts, it might answer your question".

He unfolded the paper and handed it to Kabia.Kabia quickly scanned the title and suddenly became wided eyed."That's impossible"he said slamming the paper down onto the table.Joey grabbed it read it outloud."Team of scientist killed in a cave in at so called Atlantis site, among them was world known scinetist Dartz Seigfried"."Isn't that the guy you wanted to know about Kabia"asked Tea."That man who came into my office today, his name was Dartz"."What thats impossible this newspaper clipping was back in 1945"said Joey."That doesn't dismiss the fact that he was in my office this morning".Kabia then got up and headed for the door."Kabia what ever is going it seems that it deals with you directly"said Yugi."Save it Yugi, I don't want any of you help.If this does deal with me then I will face it bymyself".He quickly left and headed towards his mansion being cautious of his surroundings."What and ass"said Joey."Somehow I think thats not the last we have heard of this Dartz character"said Yugi.

While they chatted across town a light flashed on in a one room apartment.A blonde haired woman walked across the hard floor towards the bathroom in need of some pain medicine.She walked into the small bathroom and flicked on the light.Opening the glass cabinet she yawned searching for the medicine.When she closed it the mirror showed a tall muscular man standing right behind her."Shit"she said turning around.Before she made it half way the man had picked her up by the throat."Hello miss Valentine"he said."Rapheal you bastard"."I just stopped by to see if your still going to go along with masters Dartz's plan".Struggling she reached in the cabinet and grabbed a glass bottle and swung it forward smashing it against Rapheal's head.The shot didn't even make him flinch let alone blink.He ignored the blood that trailed down his face."Thats not the way we talk business".He began to choke her harder making her mouth open up showing off a pair of sharp fangs.

"You know I don't care about killing my own kind, but I will spare you for now Mai".He dropped her hard and when she looked up he was gone."Bastard Dartz sending his lackys to spy on me".She picked herself off the ground and began to clean up the mess that was caused.Outside Rapheal stood on a building across form Mai's apartment."Why do you have to be so rough with her mate, I mean she is one of us"asked someone."I don't like her attitude"said Rapheal turning to look at a short man with spiked brown hair."Oh come on learn to accept that she is just freewilled, and lighten up would you"."Listen Valon Iam the leader here and I don't need your advice on how to be one, so backup before you get hurt"."Alright, alright, man you sure do have a short fuse don't you"."What ever, where is Alister, he should have been here by now".

"He said he was going to go feed tonight, and then up and left"."Fine let him do as he pleases, we need to get started on business"."Yes finely we can start killing".Valon took out several knives and jumped down on the street and took off.Rapheal just huffed and walked into the shadows of the night.

Please Review

Ch2 should be up soon

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters

Please review soon

Ch.2

Kaiba rolled around in his bed as the light from the morning sun shined through his large window into his gaint room.He opened his eyes slowly as he peered around the room.Something felt wrong to him.He quickly pulled the sheets off and moved to the corner of his bed and swung his feet over the side.When he did a pair of hands reached out and grabbed his ankles.He feel to the ground and looked to see a pair of green eyes peering from under the dark bed.He struggled to get free, but was unsuccessful as the two powerful arms pulled him under.The last thing he heard was the piercing sound as the creature bite into his neck with sharp fangs.

"Holy shit"yelled Kaiba sitting up in his bed."Was that just a dream"he asked himself.He reached up with his hand to feel his neck where he thought he had been biten.Nothing there."What am I doing of coruse it was a dream what else would it have been".Once again he tossed off the covers and moved to the side of his bed.This time he was slow to swing his feet again.He placed them on the ground and nothing happened."What did I say just a dream".He began to walk when two arms grabbed his ankles."What".He crashed to the floor as the hands let go.He quickly recovered to see his little brother coming out from under his bed."Mokuba why the hell did you do that for"yelled Kaiba."Sorry Seto I just thought it would be funny"he responded."Well don't do that again understand"."Yes"."Good now lets go have breakfeast"."Okay".Mokuba ran past Kaiba almost knocking over Roland as he exited the room."Mr.Kaiba we searched for this Dartz guy like you instructed, but could not find any trace of him anywhere"Roland said."Did you check all of Domino"."Not just Domino, but all of Japan and came up with nothing".Kaiba just stared down at the floor running last nights events through his mind."Sir may I be excused"Roland asked."Yes".Roland bowed and walked out closing the door behind him.''Could it just have been someone posing as that Dartz freak"he said to himself.He shrugged his shoulders and walked into hi walkin closet to pick out his day's clothes.

Mokuba sat down stairs in a gigantic kitchen eating a bowl of cereal and watching the morning news on a large flat screen t.v.He could hear someone coming down the marble steps as their feet ecohed through the house.Mokuba turned to see his brother come down wearing his usual black pants, black shirt, and white trench coat."Hey bro whacha want for breakfeast"he asked."Just a cup of coffee"he said taking a seat in a recliner and grabbing the newspaper.Mokuba jumped up placing his bowl in the sink and starting the coffee machine.Kaiba tuned out every noise as he skimmed the newspaper for any interesting articles.Suddenly something on the news caught his attention.He reached for the remote turning up the volume."Today a family of four was found missing from their home by another family member.Aparently nothing was stolen even though the house was trashed and the front door found wide open"said the news reporter."Probrably just a simple break in and the family was kidnapped"said Kaiba."Here you go Seto"said Mokuba handing him his coffee.Kaiba grabbed it and headed off towards the garage."Going to work, make sure if you leave you be back before nightfall"He yelled to his little brother."Sure thing''.Kaiba entered the garage that was filled with every car you could think of."I think I'll take the Mustang"He said heading for a dark blue Mustang GT.He got in and slammed the door shut while hitting the button to open the garage door.After it was open he sped off down the driveway and on to the road.

Kaiba sat at his desk going over several papers when he glanced over at the clock.It was already midnight.Ofcourse everyone of his employees had already left and he was alone again.His mind began to drift from his work to the subject of Dartz."I will be the murder of all mankind"he remebered what Dartz had said."A family of four has gone missing without a trace"he remebered what the report had said."Could both of these events be linked"said Kaiba.He thought for a moment and then shook his head."What am I thinking, like the world is going to come to an end because of one maniac".He began to laugh to himself when a loud crash came from outside his door."Whos there"he yelled.No answer."Who is there".Still no answer.He opened his desk's draw and pulled out a berreta and a pack of bullets.He loaded twelve bullets and inched towards the door.As he neared his hand slow started for the knob.He grasped it firmly and swung the door open pulling his berreta infront of him.Nothing execpt a broken vase on the floor."Damn thing must have fell of the petistal"he said.He rentered his room with the gun down by his side."Back to work".Suddenly the lights went out leaving Kaiba in darkness."Fuck"he said falling over something."Who the hell turned out the lights".Kaiba began to feel around the room trying to find his way.Suddenly his hit something that was as cold as ice.Kaiba looked up to meet a pair of bright green eyes.I hissed at him and jumped tackeling him to the ground.Kaiba's berreta slid away as he held of his attacker with his forearm.The thing was hissing at him and trying to get at his neck.Kaiba began trying to reach for anything when his hand fell on what seemed like a pen.Grasping it, he jabbed forward connecting with it's eye.It stumbled backwards in pain as Kaiba leaped for his gun.As he did the thing recovered and jumped for Kaiba again.As it did this Kaiba swung around and unloaded several bullets into the creature.The thing flew backwards hitting the floor with a loud crash.Kaiba stood up slowly when suddenly the lights came on."Well thats a step in the right direction"he said.He then turned to the creature laying lifeless on the floor.With the lghts on he could get a good look at the thing.It looked sort of like a goblin from one of those fantasy movies only weirder.It had no hair on its body execpt for maybe three strands on its head.It was completly pale white and had razor sharp fangs in its mouth.It also had long nails with what looked like dried blood under them.

Without wasting time Kaiba went to his phone and dialed 911.He waited as it began to ring when it instantly went dead."For fucks sake"he yelled.Suddenly the intercom began to buzz as if someone had turned it on."Well mister Kaiba do you believe me now"said a firmilar voice."Dartz, come out damn you"."I don't think so, but my little friends can't wait to meet you, hahahaha".It went dead as he hung up."Fuck you"."Oh yeah and one more thing mister Kaiba, turn around"."What"Kaiba did to see the creature he had shot getting up."Damn".He tried to fire, but a bullet jammed in the barrel."Well have to do this the old fashion way".The creature leap at Kaiba as he jumped in the air doing a round house kick.He found hi mark right on the right cheek of the monster.It yelpped as it went out the window and down seventy-six floors where it finally hit the pavement and exploded into a fountain of blood.Kaiba approached the window and looked down."Take that mouth fucker"he yelled.Suddenly the door to the office began to moved and shake."Shit must be more of them".He reached for more bullets and reloaded."Come and get me fuckers''.

Downtown at the police station three men on motorcycles stopped infront of the building and got off.They removed their helmets to reveal a blonde hair man, a spiked brown haired man, and a red haired man."Lets begin"said the muscular one."You got it mate".They all went up the steps and opened the double doors and walked in casually.As they approached the front desk the cop behind it smiled at them."Yes how may I help you"he asked."Yes I would like to tell you something"said the blonde haired man."Oh and want is that"the cop asked."I know who is involved in the dissapearence of that family I saw on the news"."Really who was it, please tell"."You really want to know"."Yes please"."Okay the person was me"."What".The blonde haired man quickly grabbed the cop's head and twisted it shattering the man's neck.He then turned to the other two men."Lets clean house boys"he said."Alright"they both said taking off down the hallway.Rapheal just calmly walked down the hall following the other two.From outside the only thing that could be seen was the flashing of gun fire and the screams from the people inside.

Please review

Ch3 will be up shortly


	3. Chapter 3

Please Review soon

Ch. 3

Kaiba sat at his desk breathing heavy and the berreta sitting on the his lap. It was cocked forward since it had run out of bullets. Several dead bodies layed around the room. They were the bodies of the same creature that had attacked him before. He moved his hand to his forehead to wipe the sweat from his brow."Those things sure put up one hell of a fight"he said. After sitting there for awhile he got up and went over to one of the bodies. He bent down to get a closer look at the thing."Well it sure isn't human". He moved his hand to it's mouth rising it's upper lip to reveal a pair of sharp fangs. He then examined the rest of the body finding no trace of any type of genatals. Returning to his chair to think, Kaiba moved to pick up the phone."Oh right it's dead" he said withdrawing his hand.Again he looked over at the dead creature."I always thought that these things would never enter my life again. Guess I was wrong". He checked the clock to see it was 2:25. Suddenly he jumped from his chair and ran down the hall way to the elevator."If they are attacking me here, then there has to be more around the city". He frantically pushed the down button, but nothing happened."Great, must be dead also". He then headed to his left towards the stairs. Flinging the door opened running down the seventy-six flights of stairs to get to his car. When he was half way down he could hear the door at the roof open slamming against the wall followed by hissing."Shit". He began to run faster as he listened to the sound of the creatures cold wet feet hitting the floor getting closer. Soon he was at the bottom at a door that led into the parking lot.

He quickly opened it and closed it as the creatures slammed against the door trying to force their way through."Damn you". Kaiba struggled with the door, trying to close it. Suddenly it closed tight as if the things had given up. Kaiba stood there for a moment before sprinting off to where his car was parked."I have to find Mokuba and fast"he said while running. Then he spotted his car and bolted up to it while at the same time clicking the automatic switch to unlock his door. As he got in one of the creatures grabbed him and threw him from the car and onto the concrete. It then jumped from the roof of the car to where Kaiba layed on the ground. Moving quickly to dodge the attack Kaiba roll towards the car. Getting in quickly he closed the door as the creature got close. Kaiba forced the key in and started the engine as the thing punched his hand through Kaiba's window trying to get to him. Kaiba hit the gas speeding off with the thing still attached to his door. They went winding down the parking lots several levels when they finally got to the bottom. The thing was still with him trying to grab him. Kaiba looked ahead and formulated a plan. As they neared a support beam for the parking lot Kaiba flung the door open. It instantly connected with the concrete post taking both the door and the creature with it."That was too close". He flew down the street as more and more of the creatures filled the night street."First I need to restock my arsanal".

Across town a man with black hair came strolling out of a strip club drunk. He had dice hanging from his ears and wore a red vest. He burpped trying to get the alcohol out of his system. He began to stagger back and fourth because of his drunken daze. He was the only person out in the parking lot at this time of night. He made his way to his beat up car taking his keys out of his pocket. As he neared his car he began to hear a noise, but he thought it was only the alcohol making the him imagine it. He began fumbling with his keys trying to unlock the car. In his state he ended up dropping them to the ground. He watched as a hand reached out and grabbed them. He huffed before getting on his knees and looking under the car."Give me back my keys fucker"he yelled. He squinted his eyes to see when suddenly several hands grabbed him around the shoulders and pulled his head under. He began screaming as they feasted on the unfortunate man. Blood ran down from under the car and into the drainage system as the screams quit.

Rapheal sat on the roof of Kaiba Corporation smiling as he watched a blue mustang fly out of the parking garage."Running like a dog with it's tail between it's legs"he said.Suddenly the sound of heels caught his attention.He turned to see Mai come out of the shadows wearing her purple shorts, black undershirt, and purple vest."What do you want"he asked her."Listen meathead I can go where ever I want without having to explain myself to you"she yelled at him. Rapheal just shrugged his shoulders and turned to look over the city.Mai approached him standing next to him. her size was just nearly half his."So was that the one Dartz wants us to kill" she asked. Rapheal just simply nodded his head. She turned to look at him standing with his chest pushed out. Rapheal began to feel holes burning through him and turned to look at her."What" he asked."Just wondering why you decided to help a mad man like Dartz". Rapheal just raised an eyebrow at the question."You know, surely someone with your talent could be use else where"she said winking at him."Miss Valentine unlike some of your recent victims, you don't fall for you little sexual pressure".Mai just huffed at his remark and began to walk away.She then turned back to him."Well if you change your mind you know where I leave"she said blowing him a kiss. She then dissappeared into the night leaving Rapheal alone."Woman sure can be trouble sometimes"."Indeed Rapheal"said someone. Rapheal turned around to see Dartz standing behind him with Valon and Alister."Master Dartz". Rapheal dropped to one knee to bow."I really don't trust that girl" said Alister."Neither do I, but never the less she is a nice thing to look at" added Valon."You have my word master Dartz that if tries anything that I will deal with it" said Rapheal."I will hold you to it Rapheal"said Dartz smiling.

"So wants next on our list"asked Alister."I want you three to relax a bit, for you will be needed later".All three nodded at their master."So if you could, would you please deal with mister Kaiba" he said turning towards a person in brown and black robes."Of course master"he said jumping into the air and disappearing."You know he won't beable to beat Kaiba right Dartz"said Rapheal returning to his full height."I know, and thats why I sent him first" Dartz said laughing. The three men just stood there as their master left inot the darkness."So what was Mai talking to you about all the way up here"asked Valon smiling."No of your concern"said Rapheal approaching the edge of the building."Oh come on tell me"."Valon shut the fuck up would you"said Alister. Rapheal just stood there listening to his partners bicker.'I can't love again, not after last time' he thought."Im leaving"he said as he jumped off the roof."What"both Alister and Valon said at the same time.They moved to look over the side to see nothing."That guy creeps me out"said Valon."Yeah and I trust him as much as I trust that girl"."I hear you, but try saying that to his face without getting killed, then I'd be impressed".Both looked at each other before shaking the thought of getting killed out of their heads.

At Kaiba's mansion Roland sat in the library reading a book as he heard the front door open and close. he stood up as Kaiba entered the room. He was sweating and breathing heavy."Mister Kaiba whats wrong"Roland asked."Not now Roland, their back"Kaiba said heading towards a bookcase."You mean the vampires"."Thats exactly what I mean". Kaiba pulled out a book causing the whole case to go backwards and then to the left to reveal a storage room full of weapons. Kabia walked in grabbing to Desert Eagles and then a katana that sat on the wall. he then tossed his white trenchcoat off, replacing it with a black leather one. Placing the two guns inside his coat into holsters, and straping the sword on his back, he turned to Roland."Where is Mokuba"he asked."Over at mister Yugi's residence spending the night"he said.Kaiba glared at the servant for letting his brother do something he know his older brother disliked. Kaiba walked past Roland heading for the garage to get a new car."Wait where are you going mister Kaiba"."To get my little brother, and to do some pest control". Roland listened as the garage door opened and as a car went flying out, zooming down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Please Review soon

Ch 4

Kaiba sat in his car as he looked at the building that sat infront of him. It was the game shop that Yugi lived at and where Mokuba was spending the night. Kaiba opened his down and then quickly approached the building, making sure none of those things were around. He tried opening the front down, but found it locked. He reached in his coat pocket and wipped out a switch blade. He inserted the knife into the key slot and began to pick the lock. Soon it was unlocked and Kaiba quietly creeped in. The whole building was covered in darkness, execpt for one room in the back. Kaiba walked to the doorway leading to the back without even a sound. He looked in the room to see Mokuba and Yugi's gang huddled around the tv. Kaiba just grunted as he entered the room. No one noticed as he walked up behind them with small steps."You know that she's going to run into the killer"said Joey as he watched the horror flick with his friends."You know I could have killed all of you"said Kaiba.

Everyone jumped and turned to see the man in the back of the room leaning against the wall."When did you get here rich boy"asked Joey.''Right now of you want to know the truth"answered Kaiba. Everyone looked at his attire and then placed puzzeled looks on their faces."Whats with the weapons Kaiba"asked Yugi. Kaiba ignored him as he approached Mokuba."Come on Mokuba we're going home right now"he said."Hold on, you didn'y answer Yugi's question"said Tristan."Im inclinded to keep what ever I feel from you losers"."Oh really, want to throw down right now punk"said Joey. Kaiba placed a hand on his sword, causing Joey to jump back a few steps."Now Mokuba lets leave"."Wait big brother, whats wrong"Mokuba asked. Kaiba sighed as he unstraped his sword and sat down cross-legged."Sit down, all of you, this will take awhile".

"So thats it"Kaiba finished telling the story of the day's recent events."You now how stupid that story sounds"said Joey."Listen Wheeler I don't expect you to believe it, but I know what I saw so thats that"."It does sound hard to believe, but I some how get the feeling what you say Kaiba is true"said Yugi placing his hand to his chin to think."You guys came believe what ever you want, but I know there is no such thing as vampires"said Tristan as he leaned against the window."Yeah, those things are just used in bed time stories to scare kids"added Tea. Kaiba just shrugged his shoulders as he got to his feet."Well now that I have explained myself, I think me and my brother will take our leave of you"."Fine leave, and take you bullshit story with you"said Tristan laughing at Kaiba's attempt to scare them.

Just then the window Tristan was leaning against broke and several vampires reached in grabbing Tristan on the shoulders."Tristan"Yugi yelled reaching for his friend. It was all for nothing as Tristan was dragged out side where the beast procedded to rip him apart with their claws. Blood hit the side of the building as Tristan was torn insideout. Kaiba quickly jumped out the window while drawing his sword at the same time. He made seven quick slices as the creatures fell into several pieces. Their dead bodies hit the pavement next to Tristan's mutalated one."Now do you believe me"asked the other people. Everyone looked over the scheme that was now infront of them."I suggest that if you want to live, you should leave the city as soon as you can"said Kaiba heading for his car."Wait Kaiba where are you going"asked Yugi."There is a little rat I need to take care of"."You mean Dartz"."Yep". Joey came walking outside placing a colt .45 inside his coat."Where are you going Joey"asked Tea."I need to go to the hospital and get my sister"he answered."Well we should go with you"said Mokuba."No"said Kaiba."But bro, they might need our help"."No, I will go with Wheeler"."Are you sure Kaiba"asked Yugi."Yeah, and while we go get his sister, you guys find something to arm yourselves with and meet us at the police station". Everyone nodded."If anything maybe they can help us"."Alright, we'll see you there". Kaiba and Joey nodded before getting inside Kaiba's car and taking off down the street.

"Slow down or we'll crash Kaiba"yelled Joey."No chance, we need to get your sister fast and then leave"."What ever you say, I just hope nothing has happened to her". They soon arrived at the hospital where everything looked normal. Kaiba unstraped his sword and placed it inside his coat to hide it from everyone's eyes. They walked through the automatic doors and up to the main counter."Yes we're here to see Serenity Wheeler"said Kaiba."Okay she is down the hall fifth door on your left". With that both boys walked down the hall past normal people who had no idea what was going on in the city. When they got to the fifth door Kaiba opened it and walked in. Joey quickly followed. Inside was a young red haired girl who was sitting in her bed reading a novel. She immeaditly turned toward the two boys when they entered."Joey you can to visit"she said happily jumping from the bed to hug her brother."Hey kiddo how are you"asked Joey."Good, oh who is that"she asked pointing to Kaiba."Oh well hes just a friend". Kaiba immeaditly shot Joey a glare."Oh really thats so cool"."Yeah, well if you need me I'll be out in the hall"said Kaiba. He turned the knob and walk out in to the hall.

Kaiba immeaditly noticed a change. All the lights were out and some of them were dangeling flicking off and on. Also docters, nurses, and patients layed in the hallway with their blood running from their bodies. Several blood stains covered the walls from where they had been attacked. Kaiba then looked down the hall to see many of the small creatures with three particular men sticking out like sore thumbs among them."Hello Kaiba"one with a low voice called to him."Who are you and what do you want"asked Kaiba."Who we are is not important since your life force will soon be ours"."Yeah so go get him our little minions"yelled another guy with an strange accent. The creatures began running down the hallway on the walls and the ceiling. Kaiba quickly rentered the room closing the door and locking it."We need to go now"he said heading for a window."Why"asked Joey."We have company". Joey immeadtily knew what Kaiba meant."Hey Serenity we're getting you out of here, so come on"."Okay Joey". Kaiba opened the window and looked out."Thank god we're on the first floor"said Kaiba. He jumped out and helped both Joey and Serenity out. Once they were out the door to the room was busted down."Go now"said Kaiba who turned back towards the building."Wait what about you"asked Serenity."Just go with your brother, I will meet up with you at the police station". Joey began tugging on his sister's hand."Come on Serenity, Kaiba can take care of himself". Serenity nodded and followed Joey to Kaiba's car. They got in and left Kaiba to fend for himself.

Once they were gone Kaiba took out his two guns. He aimed for the window and fired when a vampire stuck his head out. The bullet instantly exploded throught it's head, destroying it's brain. More vampires began to file out as Kaiba unloaded clip after clip at them. When he ran out of bullets he switched to his sword. He charged at the vampires slicing off limbs and heads as he ran through the crowd. One vampire jumped at Kaiba with it's claws. Kaiba jumped into the air bouncing off it's head like a diving board and landed right in the middle of the beasts. They all charged forward, but then suddenly stopped. They cleared a path to let a man in black and brown robes through."So your Kaiba huh"said the man."Maybe, and just who are you". The man flipped off his hood to reavel his face. He had black hair and a black goatee."I mister Kaiba will be your excutioner". Kaiba began to ready himself for the fight that was ahead of him.'I need to finish this quick and meet up with everyone else'Kaiba thought."Lets go mister Kaiba"yelled the man charging forward."Fine with me".

Ch 5 up soon

Please review


End file.
